1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic photo film feeding apparatus having a transport mechanism for continuously transporting a plurality of film cartridges to a feeding position, and a feed mechanism for feeding to a processing section photo film from the film cartridges transported to the feeding position by the transport mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for automatically feeding photo film from film cartridges to a film developing device or the like. The term film cartridges used herein is a collective term meaning containers for storing rolls of image-bearing photo film, including cassettes storing rolls of photo film, and casings storing such cassettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above construction are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications (Unexamined) Nos. 5-113626 and 6-250369, for example. The autoloading apparatus 31 shown in FIG. 4 of the former publication includes a holder 32 for holding a plurality of cartridges 11 storing cassettes 2 therein, and a control mechanism 33 for feeding to a film drawing mechanism 36 one cartridge 11 after another falling by gravity from the lower end of the holder 32. Film 1 in the cartridge 11 set to the film drawing mechanism 36 is drawn from the cassette 2 by transport rollers 38 to be transported to developing tanks. When the film 1 has been drawn from the cassette 2, the cartridge 11 storing this cassette 2 is collected in a collecting pocket 40 by a collecting mechanism 39. The collecting mechanism 39 includes a movable bottom 45 for supporting the cartridge 11 from below, and a solenoid mechanism 39 for swinging the bottom 45 downward. The autoloading apparatus 31 has a priority processing gate 34 disposed at a lower end thereof, for processing a cartridge inserted therein with priority. FIG. 7 shows an autoloading apparatus 51 which is a modification of the autoloading apparatus 31.
Next, the film feeding apparatus shown in the latter publication has an endless chain 3 driven to circulate horizontally, and a plurality of supporting blocks 2 arranged equidistantly along the entire length of endless chain 3. Each supporting block receives a cassette 16 with a film 17 drawn out downward. As the endless chain 3 is driven, the cassettes 16 are transported one after another to a film input 10. In the film input 10 film 17 is drawn from the cassettes 16 and transported toward a developing station 18. The cassettes 16 empty of film 17 are guided by an apron unit 9 to a collecting section not shown.
To consider the prior examples noted above, the former apparatus feeds the cartridges 11 to the film drawing mechanism 36 by using the weight of cartridges 11. This feeding mode is less reliable than a forcible transport using drive. Moreover, to make effective use of gravity, the autoloading apparatus 31 and 51 must have increased vertical dimensions, and hence a disadvantage of the entire apparatus tending to be large.
Next, the latter apparatus, while the cassette 16 are transported reliably, the film input 10 is constructed to draw film 17 downward and therefore a transport system must be disposed in a downward position to transport the film 17 drawn downward by the film input 10. This results in a disadvantage that the apparatus has increased vertical dimensions in this part. Assuming where the latter film feeding apparatus is provided for a film developing apparatus, as described in the embodiment, it is considered rational to employ a construction in which a developing section is disposed below the feeding apparatus so that the photo film drawn out is directly fed into the developing section below. However, to secure space for accommodating a drive system of the film feeding apparatus and for transporting empty cassettes after photo film is drawn out, the entire film developing apparatus tends to be vertically enlarged. In this sense, there is room for improvement.
The object of this invention is to provide an apparatus constructed as small as possible for reliably transporting film cartridges and feeding photo film from the film cartridges.
The above object is filmed, according to this invention, by an automatic photo film feeding apparatus as defined in claim 1. The apparatus comprises a transport mechanism for successively transporting a plurality of film cartridges to a feed position, the transport mechanism including a first transport unit for supporting the film cartridges with photo films drawn downward and successively transporting the film cartridges substantially horizontally to a transfer position, and a second transport unit for receiving the film cartridges transported to the transfer position by the first transport unit, and transporting the film cartridges horizontally to the feed position; the second transport unit having a posture change mechanism for changing the film cartridges to a posture having the photo films drawn from the film cartridges being directed substantially horizontally; and a feed mechanism for drawing the photo films out of the film cartridges transported to the feed position, and feeding the photo films to a processing section, the feed mechanism having rollers for substantially horizontally drawing the photo films out of the film cartridges transported to the feed position by the second transport unit.
In the automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above features, the film cartridges are transported substantially horizontally by the first transport unit to reach the transfer position. Next, the film cartridges are transported one by one to the feed position by the second transport unit while being changed to a posture having the photo films drawn from the film cartridges being directed substantially horizontally. In the feed position, the photo film is drawn out by the rollers of the feed mechanism. That is, the posture of the film cartridges is changed while transporting the film cartridges substantially horizontally with the photo films drawn out beforehand, and finally the photo films are fed substantially horizontally. Consequently, compared with a construction for transporting the film cartridges downward, this apparatus may have reduced vertical dimensions. Where, for example, a developing device is provided, a downwardly opening space may be secured with ease. As a result, the apparatus according to this invention is constructed as small as possible for reliably transporting the film cartridges and feeding the photo films from the film cartridges.
The above apparatus may have the following specific construction. The first transport unit includes an endless rotating belt wound around wheels juxtaposed sideways, and a plurality of support members arranged on the rotating belt for supporting the film cartridges, and the second transport unit has a handling member for receiving the film cartridges one by one, the handling member being movable between the transfer position and the feed position, and between the transfer position and a discharge position spaced from the first transport unit, and a control device is provided for transferring the film cartridges supported by the support members to the handling member in the transfer position based on movement of the endless rotating belt of the first transport unit, moving the handling member supporting one of the film cartridges to the feed position, returning the handling member to the transfer position after drawing out the photo film in the feed position, further moving the handling member from the transfer position to the discharge position, causing the handling member to discharge the one of the film cartridges, and allowing the one of the film cartridges to fall by gravity.
In the automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above features, the film cartridges, after having the photo films drawn out in the feed position, are returned to the transfer position. This operating mode is employed to use the transport path of the second transport unit also as part of a discharge path for the empty film cartridges. After the handling member is moved from the transfer position to the discharge position for discharging each film cartridge, the handling member has only to return to the transfer position for receiving a next film cartridge from the first transport unit. As a result, based on the rational transport of the film cartridges, the photo films may be fed successively.
The handling member may define a space opening toward the first transport unit for receiving the film cartridges from the first transport unit, and a fixed contact rod may be provided for contacting the one of the film cartridges supported by the handling member and separating the one of the film cartridges from the handling member when the handling member is moved to the discharge position.
In the automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above features, the film cartridge with the photo film having been drawn out is reliably discharged from the handling member by the fixed contact rod.
Further, the apparatus may have the following specific construction. The handling member is rotatable about a horizontal axis, the posture change mechanism having a cam mechanism for rotating the handling member about the axis when the handling member is moved from the transfer position to the feed position.
In the automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above features, when a film cartridge transferred to the handling member in the transfer position is transported to the feed position, the film cartridge undergoes a change in posture by being rotated with the handling member about the axis by action of cam mechanism. Thus, the apparatus has a simple construction without requiring an additional actuator for rotating the handling member.
The foregoing object is fulfilled, according to another aspect of this invention, by an automatic photo film feeding apparatus as defined in claim 5. This apparatus comprises a transport mechanism for successively transporting a plurality of film cartridges to a feed position, the transport mechanism supporting the film cartridges with photo films drawn downward and successively transporting the film cartridges to the feed position while changing the film cartridges to a posture having the photo films drawn from the film cartridges being directed substantially horizontally; a feed mechanism for drawing the photo films out of the film cartridges transported to the feed position; and an interrupting feed mechanism for transporting to the feed position a further film cartridge provided from outside separately from the film cartridges supported by the transport mechanism, the interrupting feed mechanism having a film cartridge supporting holder switchable between an introducing position for placing the further film cartridge in the feed position, and a retracted position separated from the introducing position.
In the automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above features, once the operator sets the film cartridges to a posture having the photo films drawn out downward beforehand, the film cartridges are horizontally transported one by one to the feed position while being changed to the posture having the photo films drawn from the film cartridges being directed substantially horizontally. Thus, the film cartridges are transported reliably, and there is no need to secure a space below. Compared with the construction for transporting the film cartridges downward, this apparatus may have reduced vertical dimensions with relative ease. Further, by moving the holder of the interrupting feed mechanism to the introducing position, the photo film of the film cartridge supported by the holder may be fed directly to a processing section. In this way, the photo film of a particular film cartridge may be processed with priority. As a result, the apparatus according to this invention is constructed compact for reliably transporting the film cartridges and feeding the photo films from the film cartridges. This apparatus is also capable of processing the photo film of a particular film cartridge with priority.
The above apparatus may further comprise an auxiliary feed mechanism juxtaposed with the feed mechanism for receiving a photo film of different width to each photo film receivable by the feed mechanism, the holder of the interrupting feed mechanism being movable to a position opposed to the auxiliary feed mechanism.
With the automatic photo film feeding apparatus having the above features, when processing a photo film of different width to the photo film fed by the feed mechanism, the holder of the interrupting feed mechanism supporting the film cartridge having the photo film of different width may only be set to the position opposed to the auxiliary feed mechanism. Specifically, for example, the feed mechanism may be constructed to feed 135-size film cartridges, while the auxiliary feed mechanism is constructed to feed photo film of 240-size (i.e. APS film or Advanced Photo System Film). With the automatic feeding apparatus having such construction, the holder of the interrupting feed mechanism may be used to support a film cartridge of a 240-size photo film and the holder may be set to the position opposed to the auxiliary feed mechanism, thereby passing the 240-size photo film to the auxiliary feed mechanism. As a result, the apparatus according to the invention has the improved construction forming two photo film feeding paths and having the movable holder to be capable of processing two types of photo film.
Other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description of the embodiment to be taken with reference to the drawings.